Everyday Boyfriend, Delivery god Yato version: Shoes
by Links6
Summary: 6th in the series. That one thing keeps you going when you need it...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or any of its related characters or themes. It's FANfiction, enjoy!_

 _AN: 6th in the series, I hope you guys like it!_

.

.

.

 **Everyday Boyfriend series, delivery god Yato {Shoes}**

.

.

"Hey, hey hey!" Yato calls cheerily as the young woman opens the front door of her apartment.

Expecting to see her loving smile, slightly windblown but lustrous hair, her beautiful irises trained on him with her daily make-up off. And, instead of his relaxed goddess, the door opens to reveal the single love of his life with a pained expression and her business-suit still on.

"Hey…." His voice falters and his face instantly turns concerned, "What happened?"

Usually, by now, her hair would no longer be pinned-up. Her make-up would've been removed. She would've been dressed in her PJ's.

His blue eyes scanned figure. Nope. She still has her daily make-up on. She still has her business suit on. Even shoes! She still has her shoes on!

"Why do you still have your shoes on!" he asks worriedly, a deep frown etching into his features.

"What?" she asks with a roll of the eyes, opening the door enough for him to waltz inside.

"Your shoes…" he repeats, as if the shoes were the actual problem, and points to the chair behind her, "Sit down!"

"Yato. I'm busy," she snaps and prepares to walk off to her study.

"I know, I know!" he quickly apologizes and points to the chair again, "But sit down first, please!"

"But-"

" _Please!"_

She crumbles into the chair behind her with an angry huff, sending him a glare.

"Thank you!" the young god says cheerily, kneeling in front of her with a grin. He takes her foot in hand and slowly takes off her high heels. His expression turns somber when he stares at her, "I can see you've had a heck of day…"

"You can say that," she mutters with a resigning smile, appreciating the fact that he can realize that she had had a horrible day. She winces when he massages the side of her foot, "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry… " he quickly apologizes and softly works at her ankles next, "So… what happened?"

"I just… it's been a long day…" she says hesitantly, a frown forming over her face.

"I can see that…" Yato says and slowly massages the heels of both her feet next, "And you've been on your feet all day…"

"You sound like my husband," she says with a laugh, only to catch on to her own words once Yato starts grinning. Of course, the face he makes causes her to backpedal, "Hey, whoa, no… I mean: A husband, that is something A husband would do… any… you know…"

Of course that only makes him giggle, "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Am not… " she says and looks away with embarrassment, "And don't look so content about it!"

"Am not," he repeats her answer back to her with an even bigger grin.

"Hey, go get dressed," Yato suddenly says and pulls her to her feet, "And get on the bed…"

"Yato! First of all, I still have work to do and secondly-" she scolds angrily, not in the mood for his innuendo tactics, "Not now!"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like it like that! I said: get ON the bed… " he tries to clarify, only succeeding in turning into a flustered mess, "I'm going to massage your feet for you! ON the bed"

"Hm.." she mumbles angrily, but knows all too well that he's not even half as smooth as he'd like to think he is, "I still have work to do..."

"I know, but this'll relax you... everyone knows you can work better when relaxed..."

"I hope you know how to do a good massage, lord Yato…"

Her response ... _lord Yato... oh._ That simple sentence managed to invoke little hearts above Yato's head and let him drift off into his own little fantasy world. Which, in turn, made him more determined to make her day better. So, he grabbed a towel and hand cream from the bathroom and headed over to her room. He knocked twice, "Ready?"

"Yea," comes the tired response.

He grins when he spots her on the directed location. He waltzes over and jumps up unto the bed, ending up cross-legged at her feet. He laughs happily as he rolls up his sleeves, "My Queen, Delivery god Yato, at your service!"

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review or pm if you liked it!_


End file.
